


Eternity

by rhajat



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, TIS GAY, well some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhajat/pseuds/rhajat
Summary: Python decides to do something serious for once in his life, involving his life together with Forsyth after the war.





	Eternity

“Hey, Fors, let’s get married.”

“W-What?!” Forsyth’s face was the color of Lukas’s hair, something that would normally make Python smirk. Python, however, kept a straight face- which was nearly impossible after literally asking the love of his life to marry him- as he looked as Forsyth stammering in surprise.

Python cleared his throat, “I’m serious.”

“That’s a surprise, especially coming from you, of all people.”

“C’mon, we’re already attached at the hip, might as well make it official official. We can even go all out. It’s up to you, I’ve been here for the long run and I’m still on it.” Python took a quick breath, attempting to hide his face so Forsyth wouldn’t have to see the faint blush rising on his cheeks. He did notice that Forsyth was still as red as ever, but damn, Python found it amazing every single time. He loved this man’s expressions dearly- especially the ones reserved for him and only.him. “After the war, ‘course. Don’t wanna have any Terrors crashin’ our big day.”

Silence echoed throughout room after Python finished his sentence. Likely due to Python rendering Forsyth absolutely speechless, which was quite a feat in itself.

Finally, Forsyth broke the silence. “You’re… Actually serious about this.” It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t a solid statement at the same time. For the first time since their childhood, Python noticed how quiet Forsyth was compared to his normal, comforting loudness (it grew on Python after the first year of friendship). He couldn’t figure out if it was due to his best friend thinking or if he was preparing to reject him. Python felt his heart sinking in his chest, mentally preparing himself for the worst, yet not visibly expressing it except for maintaining his gaze away from Forsyth.

Silence once again filled their tent, making Python irritated and uncomfortable. It felt _so_ wrong. It was always either him or Forsyth talking- hell, Python even snored in his sleep!- and the silence was unfamiliar to the both of them, as Python could tell by Forsyth’s fidgeting hands in his peripheral. His voice was stuck in his throat, but he had to make an effort to, at the very least, end the tense atmosphere.

Python made a poor attempt to clear his throat, but did so with a deep breath. He started scratching the back of his neck and looked at his dear friend. “My bad, just forget I mentioned anything about this.” Python managed a light chuckle, desperately attempting to lighten the mood despite not placing any of his heart. He was sure that they would both surely forget about the whole incident in the morning, especially Python, who was prepared to drink the night away, maybe even bother Lukas a bit with his problems- until Lukas forced him back to his own tent after he got too fed up with good ol’ Python.

Python stood up straight, dusted his side off, and stretched. “I’ll see ya later, bud. Don’t wait up for me.” He offered a quick wave goodbye, pulling on their tent flap to leave. He wasn’t mad at Forsyth, or even upset with him at all. Rather, Python was upset with himself; however, he wasn’t going to express his frustrations, something he had already mastered by the time he was ten. Of course he was upset, but it was at himself, not Forsyth. Forsyth didn’t deserve to put up with his pouting or have to deal with any harsh words that would slip through Python’s mouth in anger.

He hadn’t even set one of foot outside before he felt Forsyth’s hand on his shoulder, turning him to face Forsyth. Forsyth face was flushed, but he looked _concerned_. It made Python feel pathetic. “Python…” Forsyth trailed off, as if grasping at straws to find the right words.

Python had never seen Forsyth go this long without yelling in some way, whether it was excitement or embarrassment (to which he would stammer constantly). Brushing his concern aside for a moment, Python managed to choke out a simple grunt in response.

He and Forsyth locked eyes, Python having to break the eye contact by leaving his gaze to wander upwards; he just couldn’t show Forsyth that he was _actually_ upset over something. Him! Of all people! Mister Laid Back and Snarky, never wanting to do work and not caring about how others felt about him. Python had never been the type to worry about those things, but with Forsyth, _it was different_.

Python attempted to bat off Forsyth’s hand, trying to get away as fast as he could before the situation could get any worse for him. Unfortunately for Python, Forsyth’s hand didn’t budge, resulting in Python to mutter several curses under his breath about Forsyth being too strong for Python’s and his own good. “Come on, bud, let me just go get some food. I’ll be right back,” Python said, waving off Forsyth.

“No! You’re not, you’re gonna run off and probably drink. Python, I know you better than anyone in this darn camp!” His yell broke the tension between them and the eerie silence that resided in their tent. Python flinched, trying to draw away from Forsyth, only for Forsyth to hurl him over his shoulder, resulting in a yelp from Python. “I’m not putting you down until you agree to talk to me!”

Python gave in way quicker than he usually did. “Fine, fine! I give up, so just set me down, ya big lug.” He slapped Forsyth on the back, trying to hurry up the process. Python was set down on one of the cots in the tent, earning a glare from Forsyth as he began to twirl a strand of his hair. “What do you want me to say? I’ve already said everything, not like there’s much left for me. You’re the one who should be speakin’.” Damn, even Python knew that was a bit more harsh than he usually was. Forsyth visibly grimaced, taking a seat beside Python.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, but Python enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of Forsyth, despite ignoring his gaze. “I thought _I_ was going to be the one to bring it up. I guess you beat me to it! I’m glad, Python…” Python looked to face Forsyth finally, only to see Forsyth staring off into space, grinning with a dreamy, longing gaze. He chuckled, still on the edge of his seat- well, cot- while he waited for Forsyth’s answer. Python already knew the answer was yes, but he wanted to _hear_ Forsyth actually say it.

“...So? What’s your answer?” Python coaxed, leaning his head on Forsyth’s shoulder and crossing his arms.

“It’s an obvious yes, you fool!” Python grinned and closed his eyes. Forsyth’s fingers began to run through his hair, and _gods, it felt good._ “Definitely after the war, we’ll have it as soon as possible! I’m sure we’ll have a grand time, as will everyone else!” Python let out a sigh of relief, still attempting to calm the butterflies in his stomach, or whatever kids referred to that nervous feeling in their gut. He was glad Forsyth wasn’t going to lecture him or anything about it, instead a silent bliss between the two of them.

He was more exhausted than usual, and he didn’t even argue with Forsyth for once. Python repositioned himself so his head was on Forsyth’s chest instead. Forsyth was still rambling, but Python was tuning it out, just smiling and muttering an occasion “yeah” here and there.

Before he finally nodded off, Python wished for another chance to relax like this before the war took a turn for better or for worse. If only Forsyth wasn’t so enthusiastic about being a knight, something which might involve an “honorable” death on the battlefield, then Python’s worries would be completely eased. As long as Forsyth’s hide was safe, he was fine with anything lasting for eternity.

 

* * *

 

Python never made it to their wedding day.


End file.
